Fool's Idol
by Omega6047
Summary: Rise's life as an idol was a lonely one. Not because she struggled to find people to talk to, that much was not a problem. The problem was the lack of intimacy in her life. There was no one she genuinely cared for, no one to care for her in return... It all changed with Yuu Narukami stepping onto the scene. Now the problem is how does she ask him to have sex? [Lemon with romance]


The beginning of Rise Kujikawa's career as an idol was the sort one could never forget. Constant hard training of both her voice and body, months of conditioning her behavior and personality as a whole and countless sacrifices. She had to let go of her favorite foods, pastime activities, personal relationships... and the one sacrifice which hurt her the most – her romantic life. Her dreams of a knight in shining armor coming in to sweep her of her feet became nothing more then that. Dreams. Fantasies.

It wasn't really like she had much experience in the area though. She was just a middle-schooler when she won the competition that started it all. And she was 'the shy one' after all. At first, she actually hoped becoming an idol would help her get a boyfriend but... That hope was quickly crushed by the hard reality of the idol world. Idols with boyfriends don't sell. She was made painfully aware of the fact the moment she asked her voice trainer about some advice on dealing with her crush at the time. At first she was just told to 'forget about him' but as soon as she dared to question it, she quickly found the boy she was enamored with distancing himself away from her as if she was some disease. It did take her a while, but she eventually realized what had happened and as such, gave up on her feelings.

This time at least. She did end up trying a few more times with various boys she had even a passing interest in, but in the end it all ended the same, no matter how sneaky she thought she was being.

She was left only with her fantasies for all this time, forced to slowly watch as those fantasies grow more and more corrupted by her constant exposure to legions of male models and actors, both from Japan and foreign countries. Many of them were rather quick to go after her, especially once her body got more mature. They were constantly asking her out, though many didn't even bother to wrap what they wanted in pretty words and nice gestures. They would outright order her to get in the bed and spread her legs. Same goes for all the businessman she had to deal with. There were more then a few that made ogling her body as obvious as it could be while others straight up expected her to get on her knees to suck them off as a 'thank you' gesture for their _hard_ work. As if the billions of yen they made off of her were not enough.

She naturally didn't give any of them what they wanted. No matter how pushy some would get. Hell, she ended up refusing to go to any official meeting unless she had at the very least her manager -and preferably a bodyguard- at her side the whole time after one of the executives in her agency tried to force himself on her the one time they were alone in the same room. The whole thing was naturally swept under the rug. After all, they couldn't have their precious golden dead horse wrapped up in something like that as long as it keeps spitting out money. There wasn't even any police investigation. They just gave him a little slap on the wrist and said he can no longer work with them. Not a problem as he was already rich enough for his grandchildren to live a life of luxury without having to lift a finger or god forbid, work for it. And on top of that, the moment he was removed from his position other big agencies immediately started offering him positions. Last she heard, he was doing pretty well for himself.

Still, the knowledge that man want her was... enjoyable. Even if she didn't want any of them to as much as touch her with a ten-foot stick. And those few times she was forced to kiss them while recording a movie... Well, she was always sure to make a statement about her disinterest by puking into the nearest bucket after the scene was over. Or sometimes on them, if they pushed it too far.

Despite all this, she still found it outright arousing to think about how attractive she is. And that combined with her ridiculous amounts of pent up sexual frustration led to many long nights, with her only companion being her own hand. Or both hands, if she felt particularly horny. Her desire for an actual relationship with someone she could release all of that with seemed unattainable with how ridiculous her image of a perfect man has become. By the time she decided to throw it all away and leave the industry, the only kinds of man she would fantasize about were always a tall blond who's hot enough to grill steaks on his six pack and cool enough to snap-freeze the ocean with his glare. He would also have to be a good cook, have very few female friends if any at all (bonus points for not having a sister), be intelligent but not more then her, have a nurturing and kind side and much, much more. But most importantly, he would have to not know of her as an idol.

Yu Narukami was... Well, he was one of those things. He was not a tall, muscular blond, but a relatively high, silver haired student who while definitely was fit and in very good shape, was hardly the Greek image of perfect human form. He was about as good of a cook as she was (which wasn't good by any metric), had about as much female friends as male ones and was extremely popular in the female side of his school, far more intelligent and academically talented then she was, about as nurturing as a high-schooler would be, kind of a cynical dick at times and utterly unaware of the existence of Risette until hearing about her in a TV program right before her arrival to Inaba and clueless about her being the idol in question until his friends and she herself spelled it out for him. It took them a while before if finally clicked in his head, though to be honest, she wasn't sure if he didn't simply decide to screw around with them and her.

But despite all of this... Despite not meeting her image of a perfect man in almost any way... She genuinely loved him. Ever since she bumped into him at Junes she was intrigued, once she started to know him better she also started to like him and after he helped her accept her own shadow, for the first time since becoming a fully fledged idol, she was in love. After years of her fantasies growing out of control, she met someone who managed to somehow rise above them all by not meeting any. She loved his silver hair and how enjoyable it was to run her fingers through it. She loved his body, shaped into what was in her eyes, the image of perfection shaped by days spent on fighting shadows. She loved how he tries to get better at cooking no matter how bad the results are. She loved how smart he was, and how easily he adopted to helping her in school. She just... Loved him.

He somehow managed to convince her to get back to showbiz, despite everything that already happened to her. Thanks to him, she saw that even though 'Risette' was a fake puppet created by the industry, it has nonetheless become a part of her. Not only that, but he also showed her that... Despite everything, she really loved to sing. Not those fake, basic songs written by a team of professional writers and corporate sellouts to be as appealing to the masses as possible that she was forced to sing. She hated them as much as Yu did. Hell, she will probably never forget the moment when Yosuke's phone started ringing and it turned out he has one of her songs set as a ringtone. Her voice was so heavily modified that it was outright unrecognizable and Yu just asked him 'What is this shit?', to which she promptly replied 'It's mine' while laughing hysterically.

She didn't want to keep on making more of that stuff. She wanted to create something real, something she can call her own. And as if Yu wasn't already doing enough for her, he's been helping her with that as well. Her writing skills have skyrocketed ever since he started to coach her, though compared to what she hopes to reach, its safe to say she's barely past the take off stage.

With Yu around, she finally found someone she not only could love, but someone who loved her back. She wasn't sure when exactly they realized what the other's feelings were, but... They were dating now. They weren't necessarily trying to hide it per se, but they were... careful of how they act in front of other people. And not exactly making a scene out of it. They haven't told even their friends, though Yukiko was more then likely catching onto things with Kanji (of all people) close behind. Pretty much the only person who knew was Dojima, Yu's uncle and caretaker. The issue here wasn't that they were scared of being affectionate in public, the problem was her fans... Fans of the old Risette. There were at least three cases of people trying to break into her grandma's house with bags full of cameras, and those were only the ones she knew about.

God knows how many people got arrested trying to get some photos of her and there sure as hell are many people who come to Inaba solely to snap photos of her on streets. There are tons of these circulation the Internet now. There was even someone trying to make a blog out of detailing her entire life day by day. Needless to say, he was quickly found and forced to remove everything, but not before a photo of her fixing up her bra became the talk of the idol forums... For a day at least. The next big thing was the shocking news that she knows how to play chess, though most of the conversation seemed to revolve around the fact that she was eating ice cream at the time. The 'photographer' made sure to capture the lewdest looking moment of the act. Luckily, none of her friends became a point of interest for these people, save for a few that tried to 'interview' Kanji about how she acts in school. It ended about as well one might expect.

Things have calmed down a lot since she first came to Inaba, but there was still an occasional wannabe paparazzi lurking around. This forced her to avoid more crowded places if possible and always watch her back when she was with Yu. Though strangely enough... In some way, she liked that. She could only truly let herself be with him when they were alone which made the whole thing... Weirdly romantic. She had him all to herself, and she was his and only his. There was nobody to tell them to stop making out, to ease up on the dirty jokes or to not cling to one another so closely. She could do all of that, with no one to cause her or him any problems, all of that and more... With him as her boyfriend there was finally someone who could help her deal with her sex drive getting out of hand, but... It turned out not to be as easy as she thought it would be.

She was aware of Yu's interest in her body, his attempts to hide it were nothing compared to the stuff she regularly caught onto during her lunch breaks after all. And she also knew he was not a stranger to both dating and sex as she was. He had some experience, though she wasn't sure how far it reached as she only knew about it because she heard Yosuke ask him about it. Actually bringing up the subject of sex with him was beyond embarrassing. She had tried before, only to fail miserably each and every time. Her choice of words was always so poor it was almost as if she wanted him to misunderstand. She never even succeeded in dropping some sort of physical cues for him to pick up on the fact that she's interested. Whenever she would attempt to pull that off, her movements would instead become so stiff and clumsy she would at best get a chuckle out of him and at worst a laugh out of Yusuke and Chie.

Needless to say, Yuu was still completely unaware of just how far her feelings went. She _knew_ he thought she was attractive. She _knew _he wouldn't say no... And yet, even now she couldn't just look him in the eyes and say 'have sex with me'. All she was left with were dreams and fantasies. Just like before, only this time, it was her own fault. Dreams like the one she was just now waking up from.

It was middle of the night when she opened her eyes, greeted by sharp light of a turned on lamp in a room that was clearly not her own. To her own surprise, her head was weirdly clear after waking up and the exact events of what's been going on before she went to sleep quickly came back to her as her eyelids slowly opened. They were in the TV world today, searching for Naoto Shirogane in the weird base they've found. The escapade was... eventful. And long. Very long. The shadows in there were strong and plentiful. Once they've reached one of the lower levels, they didn't even have the time to grab a Goho-M and get out of there. By the time they managed to get some breathing room and get out of there, each and every one of them was exhausted and beaten up like they never were before. And that was before they went back to the real world.

None of them were sure why that is, but simply being in the TV world seems significantly drain your energy upon leaving. It was always a struggle to get back home after their escapades before, but this one was on a completely different level. Yukiko outright dropped on the ground unconscious and needed to be carried home by Kanji and Chie, who themselves were barely standing on their feet. Teddie, who was the only one relatively unaffected by this, helped Yusuke get to an employee section of Junes so they both can take a breath there. Yuu was as usual standing strong, pretending to be completely fine even though his legs were shaking from exhaustion. And she was... Well, she didn't pass out like Yukiko did, but that seemed like a far better alternative then what she experienced after leaving the TV. The others were mainly struggling with physical exhaustion brought by fighting for so long, but using a Persona can be very tiring for your mind.

It wasn't as bad for others as they only summon their Personas for short period of time, so they can cast a spell or two. She on the other hand needs hers active practically all the times while on the other side. The result of that are the migraines she frequently experiences, not only after leaving the TV world but also at seemingly random times. The only one on the team who can relate to that is Yukiko, who uses her Persona more then the others but still, the headaches she experiences are nothing compared to the ones she has to struggle with. And the one she got after returning this time was one she didn't even think of as plausible. The second she set foot in the real world, she felt as if the whole world was trying it's best to crush her head. She couldn't see anything but blurry outlines and every slight noise was like a grenade exploding in her ear. It was unbearable and she honestly wished she could just pass out like Yukiko did but the pain wouldn't let her. She was outright crying as Yuu carried her to his home where he gave her painkillers and sleeping pills, probably more then he should have but that didn't really matter as before she knew it, she was asleep and completely ignorant to the pain.

Now that she was awake again, the pain was gone and in its place she could feel Yuu's hand lightly laid on top of her head. She knew it was his because she could see that her head was on his lap. Slightly tilting her head as his hand slid lower, to her neck, she took a look at his face. He was sleeping, quite deeply too. Normally a light smile would have crept it's way to her face, but this time... She just woke up from a nice dream. A _really_ nice dream. And instead of looking at him with a smile, she felt a deep blush covering up her cheeks as the dampness between her legs became more and more apparent. She reached her hand out to his face, slowly running her fingers along his jawline as she suddenly felt a very... peculiar smell hit her nose. It was almost like a drug, luring her in as soon as she felt it and leading straight to the point of it's origin. Namely, Yuu's crotch. With just one sniff, she felt herself getting glued to it, intoxicated by his smell. Soon enough, she felt her hand move down from his face to the zipper on his pants... It lasted a whole second before she realized what she's doing. She immediately jumped away from him, outright frightened by what she was about to do.

_W-What was I thinking!? I-I can't do something like this... _It seemed like that, but she could already feel her pussy twitch in protest. Regardless of what her mind said, it was undeniable that her body wanted that and more. The problem was, she couldn't give it exactly what it wanted. Trying to take it now would be wrong on many, many levels and consequences of it were not of the kind she was willing to accept. What she had with him already was worth more to her then merely satisfying her growing desires... But as she looked at his still sleeping face, she realized she can get the next best thing.

With her panties long since soaked through, her fingers reached under her skirt and moved them aside before lightly pressing two of her fingers against her pussy. This proved to be enough for them to slide right in with no issue, setting her crotch as if her juices were gasoline. Taking one more cautious look at Yuu to make sure he's still asleep, she slowly lowered her head back to his crotch, blushing whole way down. One sniff later, she could already feel her worries melting away as her fingers slowly slid along her vagina. She released a quiet purr once they slid inside, sinking between her wet folds with ease that only made her more aware of her currant arousal. Her purring and moaning against his crotch only grew more and more audible with each and every move she made, no matter how small. The smell filling her nose did nothing but infuse her with more desire each time she took a breath, quickly causing her to speed up the moves of her finger. She rubbed them against her inner walls all the while rubbing her clit with her thumb. The cool night breeze entering through an open window, lightly tickled her wet, exposed crotch while she indulged herself.

_Yuu... I want you... So much..._ She didn't even realize that she has left a stain on his pants with how much she was drooling until she noticed that... well, Yuu was hard. Very. She didn't let that stop her though, if anything, she only got more excited, now licking his erection through his pants as her butt wiggled in the air. She was never one to take her time before cumming, and now was definitely no different. It only took her a few minutes of playing with herself before she felt that all too familiar feeling of pleasure building up in her stomach, waiting to burst.

Drowning herself in pleasure she only now remembered how loud she can get while cumming, at the same time finding it way too hard to care. She simply continued to rub herself, while her voice continued to build up, only barely held back, up until the final moment has come at least. With a high pitched scream she exploded like a firework, squirming under the force of of her orgasm. Her muscles continuously trembled, relaxing and tensing with next to no control from her. "Y-Yuu!" The bliss didn't last forever, even though she wished it could. Slowly, her body calmed down, returning under her control again. She was left panting hard with her face limply laid against Yuu's crotch. Her butt was hanging in the air, with her pussy out for the world to see and not a single care given to that fact. She felt perfectly content just lying like that with a smile on her face... At least until the moment that she heard Yuu's voice.

"Rise..." In a single moment she felt the world stop around her. Breath left her lungs and her heart stopped in its tracks. Slowly, she looked up, somewhere deep down still hoping it was just her imagination, that she didn't just hear Yuu's voice... But as it usually is in these situations, it was not that. He really saw it all. And now he was staring at her with a mix of shock and embarrassment on his normally stoic face. She felt as if she was petrified, utterly unable to muster a word. She just stared back at him, before she finally managed to bring herself to at least lift her head away from his crotch... That's when she felt a tear roll down her face. That was not how she wanted him to find out about her desires. That was not how she wanted to show him that side of her. That's not how this was suppose to play out...

Before she knew it, she felt herself sobbing as tears started to cover her vision. "I-I...I'm s-sorry... I-I..." She wanted to run away, hide her face and never show it in front of him again, but she couldn't. Her legs felt as if they were made of cotton as her muscles refused to listen and tears poured down onto the sofa. She felt ashamed. Of letting her desires grow to this point, of not having enough restraint to keep them in check... And then, she felt Yuu's hands touch her cheeks. Suddenly a wave of fear washed over her. Unsure what he wants to do but with her mind reaching as far as to imagine him ending their whole relationship then and there, she simply lowered her head and waited for whatever will come.

In the end though, nothing came...

Or at least, nothing like what she imagined. He just held his hands there, lightly rubbing the tears off her cheeks. Her eyes slowly opened again, looking up at his face through tears. He was... Smiling... Only slightly, but... he was. "Rise... You have nothing to be sorry for." Staring right into her eyes, he lightly kissed her lips before slowly pulling her into a gentle hug. She suddenly found herself with her face pressed against his shoulder. Her tears quickly soaked into his shirt as one of his hands rested on the back of her head while the other wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer. It made her feel... safe. Before long, she had her own hands wrapped around him as the remains of her tears slowly dried out. The feeling of comfort only grew as Yuu started to run his hands along her neck. "I'm the one who should be sorry." Her eyes opened, looking up at him with confusion. She was sure the guilty party here was her, not him.

Hell, she was almost certain that if a guy did what she just did, he'd be in the best case scenario looking forward to a slap to the face and in worst, getting labeled as a molester if not outright a rapist.

The questions circling in her mind were not left without an answer for long. "I... I think I knew how you felt for quite a while. I just..." He sighed, looking away from her with a blush. "I just couldn't believe someone as beautiful as you would even entertain a thought of being with me..." Her eyes grew wide. _He's.. self-conscious?_ She couldn't wrap her head around the thought. Whenever she looked at him she felt like _she_ is not good enough here. Too focused on herself. Too lazy. Too annoying... She would bash herself over and over with whatever flaw she found in herself, just waiting for a moment when it becomes too much for him, and now she was hearing that he was thinking the same way? He was perfect. She loved him above everything, she could never think of herself as above his level... "So, I'm sorry... For being such a fucking idiot..." He said, immediately closing his lips to hers.

The moment of contact made her heart ship a beat. Before she knew it, her eyes started to close as her body was lightly placed on the sofa. She melted into the warmth he provided, kissing him back just as gently and lovingly as he kissed her. His hand lightly caressed the back of her head with long, slow moves and all the while his fingers brushed her hair. She tightened her arms around him, immediately being rewarded as his tongue brushed against her lips, asking for a permission to slip in deeper.

She was more then happy to grant it, but... Just as her mouth opened and she brushed her tongue with his, he suddenly pulled away. With her tongue still slightly sticking out of her open mouth, she opened her eyes just a little bit, eyeing him with confusion filling her face, she let out a slightly disappointed moan. That feeling wouldn't last long though. "Rise... Will you have sex with me?" Hearing those words filled her with... happiness. And lust too, but mostly happiness. Her lips formed a gentle smile as she felt her breath grow hot. Her eyes half-closed, staring up t him lewdly as her hands grabbed his head and slowly brought it down, just above her face.

She stared right into his eyes for a moment before speaking up. "Would _you_ have sex with a lewd girl who begs for it?" He smiled just like she did. Neither had to actually answer the other's question, they already knew the answer. They knew it long before this day ever came. Within seconds, their eyes closed and lips joined together in the most heated and passionate kiss they ever experienced. Their tongues immediately reached into each other's mouths, lovingly dancing together. Rise wrapped her arms around his head, pressing it as tightly against her as she could, melting in the mix of love and lust brewing inside of them both. Yuu on the other hand, was a bit more forward. His hand almost immediately reached down to her hip. It slid right underneath her skirt, bringing a moan out of her as soon as his hand rested on her bare skin. He was quick to start rubbing and squeezing her butt, teasing the line drawn by her panties, promising it won't be long before he moves further in.

She didn't remain idle for long. As she slid her tongue deep into his mouth, one of her hands moved away from his head and slid under his shirt. She started exploring his body, touching muscles on his chest and stomach, reaching for his back, teasing him... Soon enough she broke the kiss and with one swift move, pulled the shirt off, revealing his bare chest for the world, and what's more important, for her to see. She eyed it hungrily, now placing both of her hands on it as she looked up at him with a clear message in her eyes. The undressing game was on.

Wasting no time, Yuu's hand immediately reached down to her skirt, unclipping and throwing it away just as she did the same to his belt. His hands then grabbed the edges of her blouse and promptly begun to lift it over her head. With her clothes down to the underwear, he pinned her hands above her head as her blouse came off and begun kissing her neck. She offered no resistance as he did that, only softly moaning as her breath got increasingly wilder. Soon, he let go of her hands and started to move lower, kissing his way down to her bra. His hands went underneath her, reaching for the clip holding the undergarment piece on her body. As soon as it was unclipped, he threw the bra away, just as his lips have kissed their way down to her breasts. Rise felt her breath spiking along with her heart rate and Yuu could feel both as he kissed her nipple, gently holding both of her breasts with his hands.

He looked up at her, smiling at the bright blush adoring her face. Only then did he decide that his trousers suddenly got a few sizes to small or his liking and proceeded to remove them. This left him wearing nothing but his boxers as he eyed Rise's equally exposed body. She could clearly see his erection threatening to rip his boxers open if they were not removed soon. Her own genitals seemed to share the thought, having already left her panties thoroughly soaked long ago. "Do you... want to take it somewhere more... comfortable?" She asked. The blush on her face seemed to heat up a few degrees. She could still barely believe it was happening. They were actually going to do it. The years of uncontrollable fantasies, pent up emotions and desires... All so close to ending... just two thin layers of clothing away...

Yuu seemed almost in a daze himself and only nodded his head in agreement. She slowly got up from the sofa, not bothering herself with cleaning up their clothes. She locked her eyes with Yuu's for a while as she passed by him, brushing their skin together as she went. She could feel him right behind her as she walked upstairs to his room. The walk there seemed painfully slow, regardless of how fast they moved it was all too taking long anyways. She wanted it now. And so did he. Both of them knew it too, so it was honestly a real struggle to not throw themselves at each other then and there, but in the end, they both wanted the other to get the most out of their first experience together. Be it a first one all together or not.

Finally, they reached their destination, but not before Yuu started to rub his hard on against her butt. No that she minded, but they still needed to open the door, and said task seemed almost like a Herculean effort with their hormones all but screaming at them to finally get going. And get going they did. As soon as the door were open, Rise turned around and threw herself at Yuu. She hooked her hand around his neck and pulled him down for another deep kiss while her other hand started to rub his member trough the boxers, slowly driving the man of her dreams insane, and enjoying every moment of it. He was quick to respond, pushing her back towards the bed as his hands took a hold on her butt. No longer interested in playing gently, he practically threw her onto the bed, breaking the kiss and reaching his hands towards her panties. She lifted her legs up to make it easier for him to remove the last piece of her clothing; save for the thigh high socks she wore, but those didn't bother him. Quite the opposite actually.

Yuu took a quick glance at the dripping wet panties in his hand before throwing them away without a care for where they landed. Something they both would pay for later as said panties happened to hit the TV screen, promptly sending them to the other side.

Rise positioned herself deeper in his bed, spreading her legs as she watched him remove his boxers, finally showing his pride and joy for her to admire. She felt her body tremble as he started to approach her on the bed. Not with fear as she previously thought she would, but sheer excitement. He gave her pussy one teasing lick as he moved, earning a quiet whimper out of her. Before long, his head was hanging right above her as the tip of his member kissed her entrance. She looked down at it, admiring it as her pussy started dripping juices in anticipation. "Rise..." He brought her attention back to his face as he lowered it until his lips were right by her ear. "I love you." In the same moment, he pushed himself in and pressed his lips against the nape of her neck. He moved in slowly, but steadily, spreading her open further and further as she experienced the most intense feeling of pleasure she ever did.

Even having her hymen ripped didn't put a damper on things. In fact, she barely even felt it. There was no blood gushing out or anything like that, just a brief sting and momentary pause in Yuu's movement. Other then that, it was just pleasure. Pure, overwhelming pleasure that spread through her body like electricity. She was pretty sure she came a bit once he was all the way inside, but to be honest, she couldn't tell. The sheer sensory overload she was in the middle of has left her whole body shaking as she moaned out loudly. She felt Yuu lightly nipping and kissing her neck and ear as he simply stayed still, giving her a moment to calm down before things start for real. A smile appeared on her face along with a deep blush. Finally, she got what she wanted... what she desired…

She hugged Yuu with her legs, for the moment feeling perfectly content with just staying connected like that. He didn't seem to mind either.

Her hands reached out to his face, pulling it away from her neck. "I love you too..." She said right before bringing their lips together for a long sweet kiss. One of his arms went around her head, letting her rest on it as the other one moved down to her thigh. Their tongues reached out to each other almost at the same time, joining for a brief yet passionate dance once again before they both separated. Their lips moved slightly away as they both smiled at each other, already knowing the real fun is about to begin. Rise loosened up her legs' hold on him as he slowly started to slide out. She moaned at the feeling, looking him straight into the eyes. She could feel his breath getting a bit shaky as he pushed himself back in, a clear sign he's trying to play tough stoic type like he always does. She knew how to get him to act more honestly, but this time, it was only a matter of time before he breaks the act himself. She was sure of that.

As he settled for a pace of his thrusts that was comfortable for both of them, she started moaning much louder, calling his name whenever her breath would allow. Her trained habit of controlling her voice at all times was thrown out the window very quickly and forgotten. She allowed herself to vocalize every bit of her feelings, screaming and moaning as her back arched and head sunk into his pillow. Yuu gladly took every opportunity to tease the rest of her body, pinching her nipples and rubbing her breasts between the barrage of kisses and light bites he threw at her. His fingers moved all over her body, rubbing every nook and cranny, searching for anything that would get a reaction out of her. And if a reaction is what he wanted, reaction is what he got. She was going absolutely crazy under his touch, screaming with each thrust as she neared an orgasm.

Soon enough, he started thrusting faster and harder, seeing her eyes roll up and screams making maintaining her breath into a struggle. All of that came to a stop when the orgasm hit her. Her screams, her breath, everything... Her body came to a complete halt as she rode off what would to the end of her days remain the strongest orgasm she experienced. The years of frustration, lonely nights, fantasies and desires have finally found an outlet and in that one moment, all of it was finally released. She wasn't sure when she actually regained some semblance of awareness or for how long she was left without it, but none of that mattered in the slightest. At first, she could only feel her body burning with pleasure and as it slowly toned down she also felt Yuu holding her tightly. His arms held her close to his chest, keeping her closed in her own little world. Her sight came back next, slowly filling her vision with colors besides white.

By the time she regained full control over her body, all of her muscles fell limply on the bed, almost completely devoid of strength to move. Yuu looked at her from above with concern in his eyes. "That was... intense... Are you alright?" She only smiled at that as she nodded. He returned the smile, lowering himself down for a quick kiss. In that moment, she realized something very important. Yuu didn't cum yet. He was still hard as a rock and buried deep inside of her twitching pussy. She could only smile at that. After all, it meant she got to play a bit more.

She started moving along his member to show him its fine to continue, as much as her position would allow at least. It didn't take long for him to get the cue and start moving again, this time not bothering himself with slowly building up his speed. She quickly went back to moaning out his name, but as she did that, she also did something she hasn't done before. As he continued to thrust, she saw his tough guy mask is barely holding together and as such, decided it's about time she got to teasing him back. She tightened her inner walls around his member as he was pulling it out, bringing his moves to a halt for just long enough to let her reach down and grab it with her hand. Confused, Yuu looked at her, only to see a lewd smirk right before she used his temporary stupor and flipped him over. Still shocked, he just lied there, with his girlfriend now looking down at him as she rubbed his member with her hand. "Yuu~" She said, slowly moving her hips from side to side. He liked it. A lot. "It's not nice to hide how you feel~" She steadied her hips right before pushing herself all the way down, clinging to him hard with her pussy.

Now she was the one who did the moving. Her hands rested on his knees as her legs spread a bit further to let him clearly see his member sliding in and out of her. And all the while, she observed as his mask crumbles. Before long, she could see as he struggles to keep an even breath as his teeth clenched together. "Come on Yuu~ Show me how much you love your little Risette~" He was just one push away from cracking, but... she stopped. She pulled his erection out of her pussy, watching his confused face as he analyzed what was going on. She didn't give him much time for thinking though. Moving a bit away from him, she positioned herself on her hands and knees and looked back at him with the best 'puppy eyes' expression she could muster with all the lust filling her head. "Will you cum inside me... please?" Her hand reached down to her pussy, spreading it open for him.

And with that, Yuu's mask broke, showing the horny teenage boy behind it. He outright dashed towards her, putting his hands on her butt just as he pushed himself all the way inside. And he would be damned if he stopped at that. Immediately, he started thrusting as fast as his hips would allow him, letting go of any semblance of control he had before to satisfy his desires. One of them in particular: fuck the brains out of the goddess moaning out my name right now. His fingers dug into her buttcheeks as Rise's arms gave up and her face fell flat against the bed.

"Yesssss~ Like that!" She was slowly looking her mind again as she neared another orgasm. On top of that, listening to Yuu's ragged breath she could tell that this time she's not the only one. She felt his fingers sinking deeper into her flesh as he pushed himself in for the final time, as deep as he could. She was already past the point of no return then and there, but as soon as his cum started to fill her womb, her orgasm hit her like a train. She screamed into the bed, gripping the sheets with her hands as her hips pushed against Yuu's. For a while it didn't seem like it was going to end, but eventually, Yuu fell over, sliding out of Rise and sending one final rope of cum flying towards her butt. He fell on his pillow, panting hard as he watched his cum flow out of Rise's pussy.

She started to slowly lift herself back up on her hands, still panting as she shakily turned around and started to move closer to Yuu, who watched her as if hit by a magic spell. He remained there, frozen in anticipation for what she has in store. Suddenly, he felt her hand touch his half-erect member. A smile appeared on her face as she felt him tremble slightly under her touch. She slowly moved her head down, leaving her butt hanging high as her tongue traced a line from the base of his member to its tip. Her hand guided her prize straight into her mouth and she happily placed its tip inside, sucking lightly as her tongue teased it. She could feel him grow harder again as she did that. "You can still fuck me more, can you?" She smiles sweetly, holding his erection against her cheek.

* * *

Ryotaro Dojima was a man with many issues, but alcohol was not one of them. Or at least that's what he says when there is none around and no one to drink it with. When one of these factors is involved he can keep himself in check but... There are also times when alongside the two there's also an opportunity to get royally wasted. The previous night was one such opportunity. The stars seemed to have aligned just for him to forget about all his problems and drown himself in alcohol instead. His daughter wanted to have a sleepover with friends, he and all of his closest friends from the Police Station and the rest of Inaba had a day off, Junes started a sale on all kinds of alcohols... It would take a lot to stop him from drinking that night.

They all got together, officially to just meet up and talk but deep inside, they all knew this was going to be the one night they won't remember no matter what. After all, it just so happened that collectively they brought 5 crates of beer, 3 liters of vodka, a liter of rum, 2 liters of whiskey, 5 bottles of wine, 2 liters of saké, a liter of gin, and half a liter of 98% liquid fire some insane guy from Poland brought. The other half he drank himself. Like it was water.

All of that to share between 6 guys and 2 ladies. Needless to say, the one toilet available to them quickly proved to be simply put, not enough. The casualties of that night were probably many, and Dojima would make sure to never remember any of them. Mostly because he was sure he was one of them. He sure as hell felt like a casualty of that night now as he was waking up in the middle of the day with the biggest headache imaginable. "Fuuuuuuck..." He couldn't even remember how he got home or the last time he got himself a headache like that... Which was probably a good thing. Right now it felt at least like getting shot in the head. He outright refused to believe anything less then that would be as painful. It took him probably close to a century, but he finally managed to get himself into a sitting position so he can scan his surroundings. It didn't seem like he trashed anything in his house, so he probably passed out as soon as he reached the sofa. _Alright, so far so good..._

His approval of the last night's events didn't last long though. Because as soon as he tried to scratch his head, he realized that he's holding something in it... a bra... _Oh shit...I didn't... bring anyone with me, did I?_ He quickly scanned the room again, there were clothes thrown all around the room, both male and female sort... Well, he still had his clothes on, but whether those were the same ones he wore last night he couldn't tell. His vision wasn't quite there yet. As far as he knew, he could have gotten dressed again after the fact or even just thew his clothes around in a spun of drunk insight. The real problem here were the clearly feminine set of clothes lying around the room. "Hey... um..." He called out, hoping someone would reply. "Is someone here?" _Wait, where is Yu? I've left the house for him to take care of, didn't I? He should know something, I'll ask him._

Then again, was it wise to talk about his drunken antics with the teenage boy like Yu? It might be just that his mysterious partner has already left and simply left her clothes behind... Maybe? He wasn't sure, but regardless, while he was thinking about that, he already managed to walk all the way to the second floor. _Well, might as well ask him if I'm here already... Shit, __m__y head is killing me..._ He grabbed the handle to his room and slowly opened it, cursing himself for nor oiling the damned thing before as it cracked with each slight move. "Yu, did I... Oh shit..." He accidentally walked into his own room. Yu's was on the other side of the hallway. "Damn, should have went back to sleep..." He turned around and begrudgingly opened his room. "Yu, did I... Oh shit..."

Suddenly, he had two pairs of teenage eyes focused on him... The two sets belonging to his nephew and his girlfriend... They were both naked... And quite clearly in the middle of going at it hard... _So, I guess I didn't bring anyone over for the night..._ He quite honestly wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. _Damn it, what do I do now? This is too damn awkward..._Neither Yu nor Rise have moved a muscle, but that was bound to change soon if he doesn't defuse the situation... somehow. _Should I just apologize and walk out? No, that will just make it awkward later..._ He cleared his throat. "So... um... did you two... use a condom or... something?"

* * *

Song of the day: DOES - Lazy Baby


End file.
